¿Qué somos?
by WindyCloud
Summary: Drabble. #Laria.


- ¿Qué se supone que somos? – pregunté luego de haber observado su mirada fija en el techo. Ella sonrió suavemente sin despegarla.

No me respondió. Dio vuelta su rostro, clavando sus azules ojos en mí y siguiendo con esa sonrisa petulante que me daban ganas de arrancar con algún comentario mordaz o tal vez, solo con un beso. Sabía que apreciaría más la primera opción. Ella era extraña.

Mi mano, independiente a mi cerebro, apartó uno de los mechones castaños que caían en su rostro e instantáneamente ella borró su sonrisa. Otro error, supuse, hasta que vi como ella sacaba sus largas piernas del embrollo de sábanas que había colaborado a hacer gustosamente. Revelando un cuerpo estilizado y en una completa desnudez que al parecer no le incomodaba, caminó hacia una pequeña cómoda del frente y se dio la vuelta para volver a observarme atentamente, como si de un objeto de estudio se trataba.

No me molestaba ser estudiado por ella.

Soltó una risa coqueta y se cruzó de brazos, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

Hice una mueca y me encogí de hombros. Ella sonrió aún más y yo me limité a abrir mis brazos, dando una invitación silenciosa. Con ella era mejor no hablar.

Corrió hacia mí y se tiró encima, divertida. Evité gemir por el contacto sorpresivo y de mis labios se escapó una corta risa. Ella, removiéndose sobre mí como si nada, apoyó sus brazos junto a mi rostro, creando una cortina con su largo cabello castaño alrededor, igual a una barrera.

Levanté mis cejas expectante, esperando mi respuesta. Ella mordió su labio y acercó su boca a la mía. Correspondí el beso fervientemente y tomé su cintura para quedar encima de ella. La castaña se limitó a reír divertida.

Nos cubrí con la sábana y pensé que luego obtendría mi respuesta, con ella, siempre era así.

* * *

><p>Me recosté sobre el marco de la puerta, viendo como ella se movía naturalmente en la pequeña cocina del apartamento que luego de trabajo forzado en un correo de mala muerte, pudimos comprar. Incluso preparando spaguetti era demasiado silenciosa. Reí ante la ocurrencia de que ella era todo menos silenciosa.<p>

Me acerqué lentamente, hasta llegar y abrazarla por detrás, recostando mi cabeza en su hombro y soltando un largo suspiro. Aun con un departamento pequeño, pero nuestro, debía seguir trabajando como un cartero, y ciertamente eso me desgastaba demasiado.

Ella torció su cabeza y depositó un beso en mi frente. Acarició mis cabellos suavemente y sonrió. Por mi parte, cerré mis ojos y me dediqué a disfrutarlas, dejando que el sueño ganara la partida esta vez. Ella se detuvo abruptamente y se separó de mí, dando más atención a la comida. Con una mirada de reproche, reclamé silenciosamente. La castaña se limitó a reír, continuando con la comida.

- Eres una mala novia.- Ella clavó sus ojos en los míos.- Porque eso eres… ¿No?- Pregunté tentativamente.

- Ve a la mesa. Ya casi está listo.- Ordenó ella, ignorando totalmente mis palabras.

Rodeé mis ojos y me moví hacia la pequeña mesa, recostando mi cabeza sobre ella. Evitaba hablar del tema, y decidí que estaba bien. Ella era así.

* * *

><p>La imagen de ella luchando con los adhesivos del pañal me divirtió unos momentos, antes de que se diera la vuelta y me taladrara la cara con su furibunda mirada azul. Me callé rápidamente y decidí que lo mejor era ayudarla. Me acerqué por detrás y tomé sus manos con las mías suavemente. Susurré las explicaciones en su oído y juntos colocamos correctamente el pañal.<p>

- No es tan difícil…- Susurró con una sonrisa mientras jugueteaba con uno de los pies del bebé. Me aparté un poco para contemplar la escena.

Me miró entusiasta cuando el bebé soltó una risa y no pude evitar enamorarme un poco más de ella.

- Cásate conmigo.- Solté.

Su sonrisa se borró para dar paso a unos ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y una mueca incrédula. A los segundos, soltó una risa que me hizo mirar hacia otro lado, tratando de soportar la vergüenza. Volvió la vista al pequeño niño y yo, aun incomodo, pasé la mano por mis cabellos, un poco para aliviar la frustración de no saber que mierda éramos y otro poco porque las manos me picaban.

- Un "no" hubiera sido menos doloroso.- Repuse.

Ella solo se limitó a tomar al bebé en brazos, acercarse a mí lentamente, y depositar un beso en mis labios, de esos que parecen que nunca van a terminar.

Nunca me gustó que me dejaran con la palabra en la boca, pero esta vez no me iba a quejar.

* * *

><p>- Niño, seré clara. O te acuestas o no habrá nada de zombies mañana.-<p>

- ¡Pero mamá…!

- ¿Realmente quieres tener esta conversación, Wippie?-

- … Mamá, tengo ocho, no me digas Wippie.

- Te diré como se me dé la gana porque soy tu maldita madre. Ahora, duérmete.- Ella depositó un beso ruidoso en su mejilla y apagó la luz- Te quiero, bobo.

- Yo también mamá.-

Escuché su dialogo atentamente detrás de la puerta, recostado sobre ella. El trabajo cada día me traía más agotado y desde entonces, veía a cualquier superficie un perfecto lugar para dormitar. La castaña se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo.

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy?- Preguntó, tomando mi mano y guiándome hacia la habitación.

No respondí, solo me dejé llevar por su agarre. Arrastraba los pies y a duras penas podía mantenerme despierto. Al llegar a la cama de dos plazas, me recosté boca abajo, aun con mi modesto traje puesto y susurré un "Bien" intangible.

- Otra vez ese imbécil del señor Wyatt. ¿Verdad?- Intentó descifrar mientras se recostaba a mi lado. Me di la vuelta y tuve su rostro a pocos centímetros.

- Lo de siempre linda. No te preocupes. – acaricié su brazo con cuidado y ella soltó un suspiro.- Este fin de semana hay una fiesta en la oficina, me dijeron que lleve a mi…- la miré durante unos segundos y luego bajé mis ojos hacia sus manos- esposa.

Ella se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el pequeño armario. Me levanté también y esperé.

- Um, bueno, tendrás que conseguirte una esposa.- ella me miró divertida y sentí que se estaba burlando de mí.

- ¿Por qué siempre estás evitando hablar del maldito tema? – pregunté furioso.-

- ¿Por qué siempre quieres ponerle una denominación a todo?- contratacó, aun con su sonrisita pedante que me sacaba de quicio.

- Estoy harto de esto. – Gruñí, completamente enojado. Con brusquedad, comencé a sacarme el arrugado traje y a tirarlo con fuerza en una esquina de la habitación. Ella, con parsimonia se colocaba una de mis camisetas para dormir y repentinamente me dio una mirada molesta.

- Recoge eso, no soy tu puta sirvienta.- Advirtió.

- ¡No me molestes!- grité.

La castaña, sin inmutarse, se acercó a mí y tomó mi rostro bruscamente con sus manos, haciendo que mi mirada quedara cubierta por la suya. Traté de zafarme pero ella me sujetó con más fuerza.

- Estoy aquí, contigo. Y no voy a irme. ¿Entendiste? – musitó. – Te…- desvió la mirada y reprimió un suspiro, volviendo a verme- Te amo. Y un papel de mierda no va a hacerlo más creíble de lo que ya es.

Me soltó y se tiró a la cama, dejándome parado, semi desnudo y con una boba sonrisa en mis labios.

* * *

><p>Me costaba caminar sin el maldito pedazo de palo que me había recetado el doctor. Parecía más viejo de lo que realmente era, y ella no perdía la oportunidad de reírse de mí.<p>

- Ese palo está más erguido que otro.- Susurró divertida, meciéndose en una de sus sillas favoritas.-

- Recuerdo cuando esas arrugas no estaban en tu cara. Buenos tiempos aquellos.- Dije en respuesta, ganándome un golpe juguetón en mi brazo al sentarme en la silla de al lado.

Ella solo se limitó a suspirar. La casa del lago que finalmente pudimos comprar cuando Wippie- el seguía odiando que le dijéramos así- se casó con esa chica, permitía que todos los días nos sentáramos en el porche a contemplar el atardecer, momento del día que ella adoraba desde el nacimiento de los chicos. La castaña, casi peliblanca, pero aún con su largo cabello, tomó mi mano y recostó su cabeza en mi brazo. Con mis manos temblorosas, acaricié sus hebras casi blancas y sonreí un poco.

- Siempre quise que me respondieras algo.- Dije, rogando que esta vez no evitara el tema.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó curiosa, sin despegar su cabeza de mi brazo.

- Todo este tiempo…- ella se levantó y clavó sus ojos, aun azules, en mi.- ¿Qué hemos sido?

Ella se limitó a reír, y yo a rodar los ojos, con una sonrisa. Debí esperarlo de ella. Acarició mi rostro con dulzura, tocando la cicatriz casi inexistente y sonrió.

- Hemos sido solo Luke y Aria. – Respondió lentamente. – Solo nosotros dos.

Deposité un tierno beso en sus labios y volvimos a la posición inicial, contemplando como el sol se escondía en las montañas.

* * *

><p><em> Gracias por leer. :)<em>

_ ¿Reviews?_


End file.
